Race, dance, skate
by Trox
Summary: [AU] IchixRukia. Title says it... kinda :P
1. Encounter

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

**AU IchixRukia. Title says it... kinda :P **

----------------------------------------------------------------

A pirouette, a jump and stop.

_Phew. I guess thats it for today._ Rukia thought while skating towards the arena exit. She was alone in the training centre.

A towel hung near the door, which she grabbed and wrapped around her shoulders. She felt a bit tired but thought of taking a detour home tonight.

_Some fresh air would feel nice._ Rukia took a quick shower and went out the parking lot. She took out her carkeys from her purse, (or handbag for u UK:ers out there)

and unlocked her deep-red viper and got in.  
---

Ichigo sat on his limegreen Dodge Neons hood, waiting for the late fourth contestant. _I´ve heard he is american, a cocky one too._ the berry-head thought.

Finally the blue Ford Escort rolled up to the starting line. A bald musclepack exited the blue car with yellow stripes and went up to the guy who held the cash this round.

"Hey Jon" The bald guy said. "How about we double up the pot?

The other two racers where startled and began to screw on themselves. They looked obviously uncomfy. All except Ichigo. He just stood there leaning on his car.

One of the others backed down from the race, the other started looking in his wallet, trembling. Ichigo just said: "You´re on".

"Allright, lets roll!"

The three drivers got into their cars, rolled up to the line and waited for the audience to clear. Ichigo inspected his competitors and caught a glimpse of a small girl

with raven-coloured hair. He nodded slightly as greeting and she smiled back. While the others started it looked like Ichigo just sat there letting his engine growl while

staring at the girl. She continued to smile at him while she nodded once towards the other racers who soon would be at the first turn. The crowd noticed the car

and started whispering and going "aawww".

---

Suddenly Ichigo slammed the first gear in and let his tires shriek from the pain of friction. The second gear was in and the car was accelerating noticably.

Third gear and 110 km/h and speeding. the others were now out of sight and the turn was closing in. 130 km/h and time for the turn. Ichigo let a smile show on his face.

One gear down and a slight touch on the brakes, a yank in the wheel followed by the pedal to the metal, sent the green car sideways into the turn and away from Rukias gaze.

---

Ichigo cashed in his 1800 bucks with a big smile and looked towards the girl he saw in the start of the race. He had won with only a couple of feet ahead of the american, the bald

man was obviously furious for losing to such a jerk as Ichigo. The girl looked rather worried and hurriedly entered her beautiful car. Ichigo watched with a confused state of mind, until the

noise around him snapped him back to reality. People running and screaming everywhere and faint, a police siren was heard. _Damnit._ Ichigo thought while getting in his own veichle.

The green car was amongst the latter of all the cars which for a minute ago was standing all over the place. He had a blue-white hunting his tail. _Damnitdamnitdamnit. _he thought.

Ichigo turned left and then directly left again, in on a alleyway. Ichigo looked back while speeding amongst trashcans and housewalls. When he looked forward again it was too late.

The car entered a crossing of alleys, half-way through it another police-car shoved right into the back of his precious car. This made his Dodge crash against a corner of a wall and Ichigos

head to yank so fast it hurted a bit. The car was wasted and Ichigo hurried to get his seatbelt of off him. He started running towards the road on his right side. The policemen seemed to have

it a little harder than Ichigo to get out of the cars and pursue him. As Ichigo ran he felt the warmth of blood running on his cheek. _Damnit, I must´ve hitted my head in the crash. _He thought.

A red car approached in the alleway exit. A certain pale girl opened the door on the left side.

"Jump in" she called and settled herself in the drivers seat. Ichigo did just that and as soon as he closed the door, Rukia drove away from the police.

---

Minutes later everything was calm and the red viper where doing legal speed on a road to Tokyo.

"Thanks for saving me back there, I didn´t catch your name?" Ichigo asked covering his forehead where the small wound where.

"It´s Rukia and we need to take care of that wound." She said in a not very concerned voice.

"Uh, well naw its not as bad as it looks but thanks anyway. It´s Ichigo by the way." Rukia just nodded and continued to drive.

"Uh, where are we going?" Ichigo asked after a while of silence.

"Western Tokyo" Rukia answered simply.

"Um, Okay"

In a while the two had reached the southern outskirts of Tokyo. The car dropped down to cruising speed. Rukia broke the silence.

"We are going to go to my paint-shop."

"Uh?" Ichigo was almost falling asleep. "You own a Paint-shop?"

"ah yeah, whats the matter? You surprised?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, well.. I shouldn´t be, considering your badass car. Nevermind."

"Okay, we´re here." Rukia said while pulling over to a parking space outside a very nice looking paintshop. She opened the door and got out, Ichigo followed her inside.

"Hello Ukitake, hows the job on the Corolla going?" Rukia greeted a whitehaired man in white overall.

"The blue Corolla are now white with yellow lightning stickers, Boss." He answered with a slight bow.

"Good." Rukia answered. Ichigo looked around noting that almost the whole paint-shop was white-coloured except the ceiling and floor, so was all the workers. Spraying could be heard from booths in the shop.

"Wow uh, I guess you are quite wealthy eh?" Ichigo whispered while the both of them entered through a backdoor and some offices.

"Kinda, I´ve inherited some money, which most was spent in this shop." Rukia answered leading the orange-head into a big room. She greeted some people sitting on couches around a table.

Ichigo noticed that they where on the second floor of this room and that the people in here didnt wore the same trademark overall the employees had wore in the actual shop. He walked up to and grabbed

a rail at a stair leading down. Ichigo noticed with a surprised look that the room where actually a garage. Not just any garage, it contained lots of expensive cars. One of them caught Ichigos eye more than

the others: a metallic purple Nissan Skyline with darkgrey Tribals stretching from the nose to the rear.

"Impressed eh? Ichigo" Rukia asked with a grin.

"Impressed? Rather amazed. Do you own all these?" He answered with his jaw dropped. The both of them moving downstairs and towards a red couch set.

"Well I own all of those cars, except one." she answered while sitting down on one of the couches. Ichigo followed her example and sat down on the couch next to hers.

"Except the purple Skyline." she continued, now seated with her left leg over the other.

"Oh yeah hell, MAKI-MAKI" she yelled when she reminded herself of Ichigos head.

"Yes, boss" a man came running and said.

"Could you get something to tie up this guys head, its shallow but we need to stop the bleeding." Rukia said matter-of-factly.

"Hai." Maki-maki said and went to get some bandages. He came back fairly quick and Ichigo tied the bandage around his forehead, with two strings of it hanging from the back of his head.

"Thanks Rukia. You were saying?" Ichigo said thankfully and laid back on the very comfortable couch.

"Oh yeah, the purple Skyline. Actually it is still mine but I was thinking of hiring a new guy. You see I also take good drivers under my wing for a little percentage of their wins. Honestly I only have

two drivers so far."

"I see" Ichigo said while his eyes where jumping from Rukia and the car during the conversation. _Wow she is gorgeous._ Ichigo thought, inspecting her slim legs, petite body and raven hair.

"So do how are you financial Ichigo?" She asked in a business tone.

"What is this a hiring interview or something?" Ichigo asked even more surprised than when he entered the room.

"Well yes, kind of." She answered in the same voice.

"Aw, actually I´m almost broke. I have a job at a grocery shop in Karakura on the days. It doesnt pay off well but keeps my roof from tumbling down on my head and my stomache from eating itself up"

Ichigo smiled at his own joke, so did Rukia.

"Why do you race?" she asked more because of curiosity than necessy.

"Honestly because I have this thing for clothes and ofcourse for my car. See i lended money from this shark and the only way for me to pay him is if I race. Now it seems like both my car and my bones

have taken their last walk." He said obviously concerned about the matter even for the small jokes. Ichigo was not really the guy to open up, so joking his way maybe did it for him.

"Oh, I see. How much do you owe this guy?" she asked

"I have about 10 gran´ left to pay him" he said leaning back on the couch. Rukia felt like that would be enough information to ask for so she continued on another topic.

"Okay then. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What? How does that fit into this interview?" he asked after flinching.

"It doesnt, its just that we need to know so there´ll be no... what should i say... complications" she said with the businss tone to show him he meant for everyone involved.

"Uh, oh I see." Ichigo said resigned. "I was in a relationship for a couple of weeks ago. She broke up with me. Not a very pleasant good-bye but I´m ok"

"Oh" Rukia said staring away, looking kind of in her own thoughts. Ichigo didn´t mind the pause. When she returned to the real world she had a different tone in her voice, somewhat more casual.

"So are you interested? You get the car and free spare-parts and I will hereby sponsor your races I choose as your agent or manager if you prefer. I get 50 of the winnings plus my bet."

"Hell ofcourse I am interested. Do you pay my dentist too?" He answered, gladly is an understatement. Both laughed

--------------------

Phew, That got decently long. I cannot guarantee the same length on the following chapters but I figured I needed this as some kind of introduction.

You know the deal! R&R, enjoy and forgive the grammatical and spelling errors.

Ps. the document handler is screwing me. Sorry for strange bunches of text


	2. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of the songs mentioned in this text. I just praise them.

**Chapter 2: **Thoughts

**A/N: **I must say thanks to Shirou Hana for her reviews, support and help regarding this and my other stories. I would also like to thank all reviewers for your support.  
I'm planning on writing a chapter dedicated to LithiumRukia and her... fling (?). hehe you will just wait and see and hopefully it will come.

This chapter is kind of random and not going anywhere plot-POV, but it'll hopefully give you some hints of what I'm planning. R&R and enjoy.

------------

That night, Ichigo walked home with a big smile on his face. Well in his mind to be accurate. This was a once in a life-time kind of offer, he couldn't be more lucky.

For one: yeah he crashed his beloved car, but he got hold of a new one just hours after and with that an offer including a chance to pay back his debts.

Two: He met this beautiful girl. She had the most slim and fragile body but also a bossy and strong voice. The violet eyes, the raven black hair and the petite hands are just some of the things Ichigo saw.

_What the hell am I thinking? She's like totally business with me._

Interrupted by a sudden pain in his shoulder he bent over, eyes wide open with shock. _What the hell?_ He massaged his shoulder as he thanked heaven that he wasn't too far from home.

He went up the dirty and totally full of graffiti stairs to his apartment door, fiddled with the keys. Ichigo went directly to his bathroom and opened the mirror above the wash-basin.

He found some painkillers and put two in his mouth which he filled with water directly from the tap. After swallowing the pills he washed his face and looked into the mirror.

_This could be a pain tomorrow._ He thought. Then he walked out the bathroom and into the kitchen which was to the second left exiting the bathroom.

He opened the fridge and looked for something easy to cook before he'd go to bed. He poked an old milk-carton and decided to spill it out the kitchen sink after he found something to eat. He knew he was running dry on

food but this was just ridiculous.

All he could find was the milk, a cucumber and a packet of butter. Oh there was something else, a piece of sandwich layer-cake, he chuckled a little thinking about Orihime.

She had left him 2 weeks ago but still showed up with stuff like this a little now and then. He brought the piece out and put it on his small table next to the window.

See his apartment wasn't really big, it contained of a bathroom, a hall, a tight kitchen and one room. Ichigo spilled the milk and sat down to eat_. I'm very glad I got this dishwasher as a present_

_last year. _He thought looking at the pile of dirty dishes. After he ate the piece of cake he decided to go to sleep. _No wait. First I'm gonna have a long shower._ He changed his mind, walking to the bathroom again. He got his clothes off and turned on the shower, waiting for it to turn warm enough to get in. Before entering the shower he put on his CD-player in the living room.

Ichigo was poor indeed but he had the money to at least get a decent music machine and good looking clothes (the latter most because of his racing). The song playing was "Kissing

the shadows" with Children of Bodom **(A/N: convenient enough the album is named "Follow the Reaper")**. It wasn't the ones he used to listen to but this time it felt more... appropriate.

Ichigo went into the shower and started humming along the song.

_High above, your shadow smiles at me _

_Way down below, I hear you serenely breathe _

_I'm running after you throughout _

_The valleys of tormented souls _

_Don't you be afraid of me, only kissing your shadow _

_You're so far away, I can feel your scent _

_When I caress your shadow, _

_And if you truly want I'll cross the line I'll follow _

It went on as Ichigo washed himself and enjoyed the hot water and music pouring out from his living room. Ichigo put his hands on the wall facing the mouthpiece, letting the water pour down his

face. He thought about Rukia. She sure did some impression on him. He tried to shake his thoughts off of him. The next song started, "Trashed, Lost & Strungout" was its name. This song was

a little harder in the beats, still both was some kind of metal. Ichigo didn't care so much about the genre of the songs he liked. He could listen to anything from pop and hip-hop to death metal

and didn't care what others thought. He did mostly prefer metal and rock type of genres. Well that's what most of his cd-library contained of. That and lots of hip-hop/RnB.

He went out of the shower, feeling the painkillers starting to do the job.

"Aah" he said, totally relaxed as he grabbed a towel and wearing it he sat on his couch. He grabbed the controller for the cd-player and changed CD. It was one of his newest and favourites.

Maximum the Hormone, with "What's up people" and then "Zetsubou Billy", the intro and outro of his favourite anime: Death Note. Ichigo laid back and listened to the crazy band playing. He

closed his eyes and listened.

_HEY HEY! Ningen sucker. __Ah ningen ningen fucker? (repeat 4x)_

Ichigo sang with the lyrics at this part. He was just concentrating on the music, Let it fill him up and take up all of his existence behind his shut eyes.

The next song began.

_eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU" _**(Death Pirates)**

_aganau houritsu GEEMU _**(Game)**

_zetsubou ZA BIRII_** (Billy)**

_it hoists rinri_

_saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_zetsubou ZA BIRII _**(Billy)**

_it hoists rinri_

_saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

As the music started to fade our Ichigo was fast asleep on his couch, wearing just a towel.

----------------------------------

Rukia was going home by car. She turned on the Radio. I was just some Pop song from America on, she didn't care much but she whistled to the melody anyway. _Why am I acting so cheery? It _

_feels so out of character for me. What do I have to cheer for? Yeah I just got hooked another skilled racer... maybe one of the best out there. But I shouldn't be like this? Last time I was like _

_this was... was.. Before I left Renji._ Rukia immediately shut off the radio and stop whistling. A frown was now on her face as all became silent except for the small sound coming from her engine.

When Rukia got home the clock where already 12AM and Rukia felt really tired. She had to do some paperwork before she left and Ichigo insisted on walking home, so she was all alone while

doing it. Her cell-phone rang and she looked at its small screen, reading Renji she sighed and answered.

"Hello, Renji. What do you want?" She said a little angrily.

"Hey Rukia, Why the tone?" he answered sounding surprised.

"I'm tired Renji, forgive me but please say what you want so I can go to bed already." she said yawning as she finished.

"Kay, I was just gonna ask you if we could meet up tomorrow and talk?" he said.

"Renji, I don't know. What do you wanna talk about?" she answered.

"Uh, well. Can't we just talk about it tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well, okay. Come by tomorrow at five okay?"

"Okay see you then"

Rukia laid herself on her bed sighing loud.

-----------------------------------------

**Me: So, this gotten quite short in comparison of the last.**

**Ichigo: Hmpf..**

**Me: What?**

**Ichigo: You're like the biggest thief. In the first chapter you stole from The fast and the furious and now you steal songs? To top it off, you've made me **

**some kind of copy of yourself regarding the music and anime..**

**Me: Oh, yeah... that. I'll hopefully get better. By the way I may need a co-writer for the next chapter. Someone who likes and are good at writing choreography.**

**Nuff said, if you have the skill pm me please. Cya in the next chapter. R&R an´ all that.**

**Ps. I think musical aspects are really important. What kind of music you listen to is often a big part of who you are.**


	3. Mishaps

**Chapter 3: **Mishaps

**Hello! I came up with some ideas last night. 2 o clock. when I had fever XD. Im still sick while writing this. Anyways... I bet you are interested in Ichigos past?! heh? thought so. Enjoy. Oh yeah Ichigo is 23 now and 17 in this following.**

-------------------------

_I believe some things are destined. I may not believe in the power of faiths hand. But some things might even be destined._

Ichigo was home, watching tv. His dad was out business travelling so Ichigo was alone, he was quite used to being alone home since they moved here.

Anyways, the program he was watching was interrupted, Ichigo growled. The News interruption where of the World Trade Center and the anchors talked fast.

"_A real tragedy of the 21th century, 2 planes have crashed into the world trade center. The building threatens to collapse anytime now. Police and firedepartments are desperately_

_Trying to get inside." _The pictures of the planes were shown.

-------------------------

Ichigo is now 18 years old, he is going to join the army. His father was dead and he was the only one left to do anything about it. His mom had died a couple of years back.

In that robbery.

Ichigo wasn´t stupid he signed up for special ops, and then sniper team. That was the only way of getting even the slightest chance to take the big scums out.

After Afghanistan, Ichigo went home a couple of months. Just to find that he didn´t want to stay there anymore. His old home in Ohio was too haunted for him. Too many memories.

Ichigo went to camp during those months. He trained and he got better. He was promoted for his effort in Afghanistan; since it was only two man teams in Ichigos division the other man

also got the promotion. Nothing official, no Medal of honour. Just the privilege to carry out more important and secret missions. After a while were Ichigo and his spotter in Iraq.

Ichigo and his spotter got a mission once to assassinate a man in Iraq. The man showed up to be a Saddam look-alike. But still he was dead now. During that mission Ichigos spotter got hit

in his right leg. Which means Ichigo and him was out of Iraq within 2 days. Their General gave them 3 weeks vacation.

Ichigo was out almost every day now. If he weren´t on mission he would be in the bar. One night walking home from the local club Ichigo heard female screams from an alley.

Even if Ichigo was drunk he could easily hear something was wrong, so he went closer to discover a man on top of a struggling woman.

"No, stop! Leave me alone!" The woman yelled to the man.

"Oh come on Eliz, I know you want it!" a mans voice was heard. Ichigo noticed that this man was clearly more drunk than himself so he measured a kick to the mans

abdomen. The guy went tumbling around off of the woman and into a nearby wall. The woman made a surprised screech.

"It´s allright Miss. Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as calm he could. But if she would have seen his eyes she would have thought otherwise because Ichigos eyes burned with furiousness.

"Y-yes, Thank you!" the woman said and welcomed Ichigos hand as help up.

"You bastard!" The guy yelled and jumped onto Ichigos back making them both land on the tarmac. The stranger took his chance while Ichigo was down and placed an elbow into his

chest. Ichigo winced and they both stood up.

"Bastard" Ichigo panted while holding his chest. "Attacking a young woman like that."

"I´m going to fucking kill you for interrupting this" the man screamed madly.

"Miss, I think you better go out into the lights of the street and turn away, Okay? Can you do that for me?" Ichigo asked the woman.

"Y-Yes. I mean, of course I can. Mister?" she asked.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He answered. "Thank you Ichigo" she said and turned to run out in the street.

"Ichigo eh? So you´re some kind of guk? Do you know what we do to guks around here?" the man asked manically while having this creepy smile on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint you, scum. I´m not from Vietnam." Ichigo answered

"I don´t care. I´m still going to kill you for what you have done." The man swung towards Ichigo who easily ducked away from it. Ichigo punched the man once in his chest.

He winced a bit but took a hold of Ichigo´s neck and drove his face into the wall. _Shit that must´ve broken my nose._ Ichigo thought while wiping the blood away from his nostrils.

This time the mans punch hit Ichigo straight on the mouth making him fall. Ichigo got up while kicking the mans legs away so he stood on his knees. Another kick on the side of

his head and the man hit the wall, bleeding intensely and not moving after fallen down.

Ichigo turned his back to the man and walked out of the alley.

"Hey, miss. Do you have a cell-phone?" Ichigo asked, wiping his face.

"Yes I do. Here." She answered and gave her the small silver-colored phone.

"_911 What can I help you with?" _A female voice answered on the other side of the line.

"I need an ambulance for a guy who has been fighting and a police-car to clear a possible rape attempt up." Ichigo answered.

"Where are you?" She asked. Ichigo looked at the women and asked if she knew where they where, she answered yes and Ichigo handed her the phone.

Fifteen minutes later **(unrealistic I know)** the ambulance came and fixed Ichigo up a little fast and then driving away with the man. The woman had held

Ichigos arm since they´ve called. The Police-car pulled up in front of them.

"Miss, I didn´t catch your name?" Ichigo asked politely.

"The name is Elizabeth" She answered.

----------------------------

Several months later Ichigo stood in court. Charged for manslaughter. The rapist had died in the hospital because of a nasty head wound. What Ichigo found out, that day in court

was that the rapist came from a very wealthy family, which meant that they´d afford a expensive lawyer which concludes Ichigo being sued. Big time! Ichigo thought of bribed

jury and judge. 2 million dollars. Thats what it summed up to after 2 months and 3 days. Ichigo didn´t have a chance to pay all that, so the other choice was prison and community service.

---------------------------

Two weeks imprisonment. Two weeks hell for Ichigo. Then he had an unsuspected visitor. It was actually two visitors, complete strangers to Ichigo. they sat down in the visitors room.

"Hello Ichigo. How is prison working out for you?" one of the men asked. He wore a tux loosely, had brown hair and a stubble. To be honest both wore tux.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Ichigo asked.

"Not yet.. Oh where´s our manners? I am Shunsui Kyoraku and this man is Orwin Smith." The brown haired man said and continued

"I might not look like it but i´m from Japan as well. Orwin here is from F.B.I."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kurosaki" The federal agent said.

"Ehm, Nice to meet you too." Ichigo said and scratched his head. "But why are you here to visit a prisoner like me?" the berry head asked.

"As you should understand you can no longer participate in the special ops missions as planned?" Mr. Smith said.

"Yes, It had crossed my mind a couple of times that I cannot go back to Iraq nor the army after this Mr. Smith" Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, say Orwin." Mr. Orwin said.

"Now that we had introduced ourselves." Shunsui interrupted. "We have a proposition for you."

As if on cue Mr. Orwin looked at the mirror in one of the walls and said. "Bring him in."

after a couple of seconds the door opened and showed a guard who obviously opened the door for the next visitor. The second person coming inside the small visitor room was

really tall, taller than Ichigo in fact. He had brown hair, brown eyes and big muscles everywhere. He looked like he came from Mexico or something like that.

"Nice to meet you" the Giant said and reached out a hand. "I am Yasutora Sado" Ichigo took his hand and shook it. _Uh, wait a minute... He spoke to me in japanese?_ Ichigo thought

quite surprised.

"Yes as you may notice Sado here is from Mexico but has lived in Japan the greater time of his life." Kyoraku said.

"Which brings us right to the matter at hand." Mr. Orwin filled in. "We are, as said, here with a proposition." The bald man continued.

"Our intel says that you are a good sniper. Among the best even." It was Mr. Orwin who also said this

"Umm, yeah. That´s maybe true." Ichigo said and looked away. He hadn´t thought about it like that.

"We will hand you over to Mr. Kyoraku´s Bureau and release you from here if you´ll work for them no questions asked." The bald fbi-agent said.

"And Sado here will be your supervisor and partner during missions" Kyoraku said before Ichigo could say anything. All looks where diverted from Ichigo and forced on Sado.

He smiled a little. Obviously embarrassed of the sudden attention.

"Well I guess this is going to be some sort of assasination job right?" Ichigo said and continued "Yeah, I will need a spotter when the time comes and you just look like you could do."

Ichigo nodded towards Sado.

"Then it´s settled?" Shunsui asked Ichigo and rubbed his hands.

"Yeah its settled, just get me out of here." Ichigo said.

------------------

**On the plane to Tokyo 6.18 am the next day.**

"You aren´t much of a talker are u eh... what was it.. Chad?" Ichigo asked, Chad just looked at him and said.

"It´s Sado"

"Well is it okay if I call you Chad then?"

"Hrm."

----------------------------

**Okay, I´m sorry. I just had this Idea for a chapter and had to add it. Next time I promise It will be a normal chapter. R&R and seeya next time.**


	4. The Last Dance

**Chapter: 4. **The last dance

**A/N: **This got a bit hasty and hasnt been betaed yet. I promise I will try to update both of my fics next weekend!

Oh yeah I almost forgot. A little competition, just guess which movie/anime/whatever I´ve been inspired from at each chapter. Like First chapter "the fast and the furious" inspired etc.

Winners will be able to choose between the internet and a box of cookies...

Ja ne! -Trox

-------------------------------

Ichigo woke up in his sofa, still wearing just a towel. He sighed when he took a reluctant look at the watch on the table and then started to get dressed.

He hurriedly tried to get his wild hair fixed but abandoned the idea after a couple of minutes and started to pack some clothes into his bag. He ran down the apartment stairs and caught a bus

to the city. Living in the sub-urbs wasn´t as bad when you had a car to drive. Ichigo took a seat and the bus started moving. He got off at the same place he got on last night and started walking

the few blocks to Rukias Paint-shop. When he came in everything looked just like last night, only that there where fewer employees there. He half-heartedly waved to the silverhaired man who

said hello and started walking towards the backdoor. When ichigo came closer to the second door, that he knew went to the garage place, he started hearing voices. He couldn´t do anything

else than stopping and listening to the voices on the other side. Curiosity was one of his bigger flaws.

"Why not Rukia? We´ve been together for so long" a voice said.

"Stop it Renji, I don´t wanna talk about it." He heard Rukia answer the man. _Oh now i know, I knew she had a boyfriend already. How could I even think about anything else. _Ichigo thought.

"I love you" The man said and Ichigo knocked the door. More heavily than he intended too. He wasn´t even sure he intended to knock in the first place.

"Yeah" Rukias voice answered and Ichigo opened the door and walked in. There beside her he stood, a tall man with red hair and black tatoos on his face. He wore a Hawaii shirt, knee long

shorts, black shoes and sunglasses on his head.

"Hello Ichigo, how are you?" Rukia asked.

"Hi, thanks I´m good and you?" Ichigo answered scratching the back of his head.

"Who´s this guy?" Renji asked Rukia.

"He is my new racer I told you about. Kurosaki Ichigo meet Abarai Renji." she introduced them.

"What´s up?!" Renji said casually as he shook Ichigos hand.

"Hi" Ichigo answered simply.

Rukia broke the silence.

"So Ichigo wanna go take a look at your new ride?" She asked.

"Yeah sure" He answered still looking at the tatooed man.

"I heard you like the skyline, eh?" Renji asked when they walked down the stairs from the couch area.

"Yea"

"Its funny that you liked just that one, its the only right-sided drivers-seat we have here." Rukia said looking back up at Ichigo, then turning away and continued walking.

"I happened to see that you had a right-sided yourself?" more a statement than a question.

"Yes i had" He answered following the petite girl.

"What you mean ´had´?" Renji asked curiously when they walked past a red viper Ichigo recognized as Rukias personal veichle.

"Well I crashed it." Ichigo said with a little sorrow in the voice nobody else noticed.

"You did what? Hey Rukia you think it´s such a good idea to make him race with your cars?" Renji said with a little panic in his voice.

"Don´t bother him Ichigo, he is just afraid that you´ll beat him in a race." Rukia giggled.

"Oh no Rukia, I´m not afraid of getting beat. I´m afraid he´ll crash one of your cars too." Renji said faking a hurt expression with a hand on his chest. Rukia sighed.

"Like you´ve never crashed or totaled cars in other ways Renji." She raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Ichigo, why do you prefer right-seated cars anyway?" Renji asked.

"I took my drivers licence in the US." He answered honestly. "I´ve done most of my driving there."

"I see, well lucky you she had one then."

After a couple of minutes going through the cars engine, exterior and interior details, they started walking back up the stairs. Just as Ichigo was going to open the door to leave he turned around.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. I was going to invite you to come look.. You see I´m going to perform for the last time tonight, and I wanted you to come." He was looking at Ruki while he spoke

but when he realized Renji was there too still he quickly added "And you can come too ofcourse." he nodded towards Renji.

"Perform?" Renji raised an eyebrow and saw that Rukia looked as puzzled as him.

"Yeah well I dance. Actually me and my crew are battling tonight and it will be the last time for me." Ichigo explained.

"Oh I see. Sure we´ll come. Right Renji?" At that last she throwed an elbow into Renji´s side.

"Yeah sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ichigo you allright?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo in the changing rooms in the school gym.

"Umm yeah sure, thanks Tatsuki." Ichigo said when she handed him some water.

"Okay guys. As you all know, this is my last show. I´m quitting. So I want everyone to do their best today. I just wanted to say that Ishida will be a good leader now when i resign and I wish

you all good luck. This group are and forever will be the best in Tokyo!" Everyone was looking at Ichigo when he spoke his bittersweet speech. Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Keigo and Soi Fon sat there

listening. Orihime was there too a little further down the bench, although she wasn´t in the crew, she was always with them when they battled.

"I guess its about time." Ichigo said standing up and stretching a bit.

"Lets go!" Tatsuki said, and everyone started walking out the room. Last came Orihime, holding a plushie lion close in her arms.

---------------------------------------------------

Rukia and Renji entered the building and pushed themselves forward through the already filled gym.

"Pretty crowded eh?" Renji said. "Hope this Ichigo guy is worth it."

Rukia ignored him and continued forward. There was a small stageish thing in the middle of the room and six people was getting up there accompanied with huge waves of applause and

whistles. Rukia saw Ichigo in the front of the others. After him came a tall, big man with brown hair, a girl with black hair and serious face. After her another girl came, she had the almost exact

same expression and color of hair, but she had two long braids in her longer hair. After the girls a shorter guy came, he had black hair, and glasses which seemed like they never sat correctly

since the man repeatedly corrected them on his nose. Then a another man came, he was a little shorter than the bespectabled man, had brown hair and a funny looking face. Everyone went

quiet when Ichigo raised his finger to his lips. Rukia noticed the clothes he wore. he had a long white sleeveless shirt, black training trousers, two sweatbands on each wrist and one on his

forehead.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight" A voice said, and it was not Ichigo. Rukia realized it was a short-chubby man with a hat next to the stage talking.

"I won´t be making any delay to the spectacular battle that will take place here. You all know Ichigo´s crew here!" the audience cheered.

"And here´s their opponents tonight, may I present Steffani´s crew!" The audience cheered now too, only a little less. A black woman followed by three japanese looking women and two men

entered the stage. Ichigo went forward to meet their captain and held a hand out to shake hers. She just walked to stand in front of him and looked at him arrogantly, then she turned around just

as arrogantly and walked back to her crew. The crowd went "oooOOoo" but Ichigo just shrugged. The music started playing a hard beat, and Ichigos crew kind of swayed their arms to the sides

and started walking slowly against the other team. Because everyones attention was at Ichigo who was first in the arrowhead formation they had barely anyone noticed that the tall man and the

braid girl was in the back. Then suddenly the braid girl appeared in front of Ichigo, slamming her feet hard into the ground since she had been flying over the other. She started dancing alone in

front of the other crew as her own was in the back cheering her on and doing arrogant gestures towards the opponents. Then one of the girls in the other team jumped into the middle and started

her show. It continued like that for a while and when the song was going towards it´s climax, it was Ichigos turn. He robo-danced into the middle while pointing at the other captain with his

fingers, his hand formed like a gun and his index finger was used as the barrel. When he reached the middle he started swaying back and forth with his arms, stopping at each peak.

Ichigo suddenly stopped as if seeing something unpredicted, then he folded himself and bent towards the floor, looking down into the ground. Then suddenly a twitch in Ichigos left arm.

And then again, although bigger. At the third twitch he unfolded himself and started breakdancing in front of the other crew who looked at him despisefully. After a couple of really cool moves

on the floor Ichigo stood up, looking at the other captain. He pointed at himself, then on Steffani and then he swayed his hips back and forth jumping towards her every time he swayed forth.

He jumped like that around her while the crowd was going nuts screaming and clapping. When he was right behind her he took a bunch of her long black hair in his hand and smelled it.

He made a foul face and feel backwards. But there was the tall guy and the short haired girl from Ichigos crew, who grabbed him so he wouldn´t fall into the floor. Dragging him back to their half

of the stage while the braided girl waved her hands infront of Ichigo as if he had fainted. The music stopped and everyone cheered, Rukia found herself cheering quite loud. She watched Ichigo

as he received their prize for winning. He waved to everyone and then went offstage. People was literally streaming out the gym so Rukia had to fight her way forward.

"Great work Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed and kissed Ichigos cheek, Ichigo did the same.

"Thanks, phew, everyone did a good job today." He said as he hugged Tatsuki and Soi Fon.

Rukia leaned out between two guys heading out. _I bet one of those is his girlfriend, maybe that blonde one. They´d fit._ Rukia thought, scowling unconsciously.

"Hey wait, Rukia!" Renji panted behind her. But she continued towards Ichigo trying to loosen her brows and smile, it worked.. mostly.

"Hi Rukia! What did you think of the show." Ichigo was also panting a bit.

"You where great! So was all of you. Congrats to winning." she said now smiling genuine. The worrying thought was gone. Finally Renji came out through the masses.

"I guess a congratulation is fitting." he said as he shook Ichigos hand. That Steffani girl walked up on them. Rukia saw now, that she had dark purple hair, not black as it seemed onstage.

"Hi Yourichi whats up? Great show today!" Ichigo said waving to her.

"Thanks, you too." She looked at everyone, but stopped at Rukia. After awhile she leaned forward and whispered something in Ichigos ear and then disappeared through a backdoor.

Everybody looked after her when she left.

"So guys... Party tonight as usual? The barrens bar around 10?" Ichigo asked looking at everybody.

----------------------------------------


	5. Good Bye FF

Hi all you.

I am sorry to say I don't update my Fanfics at all anymore. This is because I don't have any time at all anymore, while working and doing other things in my spare time. I apoligize alot for getting you'r hopes up. Hopefully I can be back to writing sometime. But don't hold your breath.

Sincerely

Trox


End file.
